TODO:ReadingChallenges
Perpetual Challenges ﻿1% Well-Read Challenge 101 Fantasy Reading Challenge 20 Under 40 Reading Project Amy Einhorn Books Perpetual Challenge The Booklovers Project Books of the Century Challenge In Death Reading Challenge Indigenous Literacy Reading Project The LOST Books Challenge Oldies But Goodies: A Classics Challenge Orange January on the Orange Prize Project The Reagan Arthur Book Challenge T. Coraghessan Boyle Mini Challenge Understand My Sorrow Challenge 2011 Current Challenges The Color Coded Reading Challenge (My Reader's Block) Jan 1 - Dec 31 The World Needs More Canada Reading Challenge: 2011-2012 (Hooked on Books) March 5, 2011 - March 5, 2012 Read Your Own Books Challenge (For the Love) Feb 17 - Dec 31 Catherine Ryan Hyde Challenge (Shooting Stars Mag) Jan 1 - Dec 31 Challenge Redwall Nostalgia Challenge (The Story Girl) Feb 9 - May 31 Challenge Read Outside Your Comfort Zone Challenge (A Tapestry of Words) Jan 1 - Dec 31 50 Books in a Year Challenge (Zimilicous) Jan 1 - Dec 31 Read 104 Books in 52 Weeks Challenge (Leetid's Reading) Jan 1 - Dec 31 Read 52 Books in 52 Weeks Challenge (Leetid's Reading) Jan 1 - Dec 31 Classics Challenge 2011 (Stiletto Story Time) Jan 1 - Dec 31 2011 PUB Challenge (1MoreChapter) Jan 1 - Dec 31 The Battle of the Prizes: British Version (Rose City Reader) Feb 1, 2011 - Jan 31, 2012 The Battle of the Prizes: American Version (Rose City Reader) Feb 1, 2011 - Jan 31, 2012 Book Awards V Challenge (3M) Feb 1 - Dec 1 Book to Film Club (Movie Moxie) Jan 10 - Dec 31 Essay Reading Challenge Wendell Berry Challenge Read to Me Picture Book Challenge (There's a Book) Jan 1 - Dec 31, 2011 1001 Children's Books You Must Read Before You Grow Up Challenge 2011 (YS Princess) Jan 31 - Dec 31 Jean Plaidy & Victoria Holt Reading Challenge (All Things Historical Fiction) Jan 1, 2011 - Jan 1, 2012 Challenge Henry VIII 2011 Reading Challenge (All Things Historical Fiction) Jan 1, 2011 - Jan 1, 2012 Loving the Reviews Challenge (Blkosiner's Book Blog/Sniffly Kitty's Mostly Books) Feb 1-28 PoC Reading Challenge Jan 1 - Dec 31, 2011 US Civil War Reading Challenge (War Through the Generations) Jan 1 - Dec 31, 2011 Dystopian Challenge (Bookish Ardour) Jan 1 - Dec 31, 2011 British Books Challenge (The Bookette) Jan 1 - Dec 31, 2011 Closed Challenges ﻿Holiday Reading Challenge (All About {N}) Nov 15 - Dec 31, 2010 November Novella Challenge 2010 (Bibliofreak) Nov 1 - 30, 2010 Inspirational eBook Challenge (Edgy Inspirational Romance) July 1 - Dec 31, 2010 YA Dystopian Challenge 2010 (Bart's Bookshelf) Oct 1 - Dec 19, 2010 Uncategorized Challenges ﻿(These are challenges I don't know if I have already or if they are closed, open, or perpetual. The list below is a compilation of lists from different sites so there are sure to be some duplicated ones or ones with somewhat different names but the same challenge. Therefore this list is here for new post ideas.) 1 100 Books in a Year 100+ 1001 Books You Must Read Before You Die 1001 Children's Books You Must Read 101 Books in 1001 Days 11 in 11 Category Challenge (LibraryThing forums) 12 Days of Christmas Virtual Cookie Swap 12 in 12 Category Challenge (LibraryThing forums) 12 X 12 Reading 18th and 19th Century Women Writers 2 2009 TBR (Lite) Challenge 20 in 2009 Challenge 2nds Challenge 2 New 2 U 20 Books in 2009 20 Minute Book Club 21 Cultures Reading Challenge 24 Hour Readathon 2666 Invitation 2K8 Challenge 3 31 Shots of Shock 4 The 42 Challenge Four Legged Friends Challenge 42 Challenge 451 Challenge 451 Fridays 48 Hour Book Challenge 5 5 Under 35 Award Challenge 50 Books for Our Times Project 50 States Challenge 6 666 Horror Paranormal Book Challenge 7 75 Books Challenge for 2011 (LibraryThing Forums) 8 8 Books in 8 Categories in 08 9 9 Books For 2009 999 Challenge A Alex Cross Reading Challenge ARC Reading Challenge Art History Reading Challenge Aussie Authors Challenges 2011 Awesome Author Challenge 2011 A to Z Wednesday A-Z Mystery Africa Reading African Diaspora Agatha Christie Agatha Christie Reading Challenge Carnival Alcott Alcott Alex Cross Alice in Wonderland Challenge All About the Brontes Alphabet Alphabet in Crime Fiction Alphabet in Historical Fiction Amazingly Pretty and Somewhat Literary Amazon's Best of 2010 Reading Challenge American Civil War American Primary Sources American Version Anita Blake Challenge Anne of Green Gables Anne Stuart Read-a-Fest Another Bloomin' Challenge Apologetics Challenge Arabic Summer Reading ARC Armchair BEA Armchair Traveler Art History Reading Art of Series Arthurian Challenge Astronomy Audiobook August Reading Aussie Authors Aussie YA Author Celebration Autism Autumn Reading Awards Awesome Author B Banned Books Project (ongoing) Battle of the Prizes 2011: British Version Book Awards Challenge V (2011) Books of the Century (Perpetual) Challenge Bibliophilic Books Challenge Book Awards II Challenge Books Into Movies Challenge Baby Steps Back in the Water Back to History Back to School Back to the Classics Baker Street Challenge Ban on Spending BangBang Banned Books Week Banned Books Challenge Barney's Online Book Club Battle of the Prizes BBAW Be Inspired Beach Blanket Bonanza Beg Borrow Steal Beowulf On The Beach Beth Kephart Betty's Book Chats Bible Biblical Fiction Challenge Bibliography Bibliophilic Birth Year Reading Black Classics Black Dagger Brotherhood Blast From the Past (Sundays) Blog Carnival Blog Improvement Project Blog Luv Fest Blogger Uplugged Bloggiesta Blogging Authors Reading Project Blogmania Bones Book A Week Book Around The States Book Around The World Book Around The World in 365 Days Book Awards Book Beginnings on Friday Book Binge Book Blogger Convention Book Blogger Hop Book Blogger Scavenger Hunt Book Bloggers Giveaway Carnival Book Blogger’s New Discovery Book Bucket List Book Club Book List Meme Book Masochism Book Review Carnival Book Review Wednesdays Book Spotlight Monday Book Thief Book to Movie Booking Through Thursday Books About Food Books About T.V. Reading Books For the Heart Event Books Into Movies or TV Series Books of Lost Books off the Shelf Challenge (LibraryThing forums) Books To Read Before I Die Challenge Books Won Bookword Game Bookworms Carnival Brian Moore British British Book British Version Bronte Sisters Buck-A-Book By the Chapter C Celebrating 100 Years of Anne Cruisin' thru the Cozies Challenge Christmas Reading Challenge Christmas Theme Book Challenge Chunkster Challenge Canada Reads Canadian Book Challenge Cardathon Caribbean Reading Caribbean Writer’s Casual Reading Challenge Cat Book Challenge Cat Sleuth Celebrate The Author Centuries Reading Century Challenge Challenge Roundup Charlotte Bronte Villette Chick Lit Childhood Favourites Children's Book Week Children's Classics Children's Classics Mystery Chill Baby Chill China Chinese Literature Chivalrous Deeds Christian Authors Christian Book Christian Historical Fiction Christian Non Fiction Christian Readers Christmas Break Christmas In July Christmas Movie Week Christmas Reading Christmas Spirit Reading Christmas Swap Christopher Moore Christy Award Challenge Chronicles of Narnia Chunkster Cinco by Mayo Civil War Classic Reads Book Club Classics Bookclub Classics Circuit Classics Forever Clear Away the Clutter Read-A-Thon Clear Off Your Shelves Clover Bee and Reverie A Poetry Challenge Colorful Reading Comic Book Complete Booker Challenge Confessions of a Reader Connie Willis Contemporary Romance Reading Cookbook Cornelia Funke Costa Book Award Project Countdown Cover Attraction Cozy Mystery Cozy Mystery Saturday Criminal Plots Critical Monkey Contest Cruisin' thru the Cozies Cybils Award D Decades Challenge D.E.A.R. Daphne du Maurier Daring Book Challenge Darling Daughters Day to Read Debut Authors Debut Romance Author Debutante Ball Challenge Decades Challenge Dewey Decimal Challenge (LibraryThing forums) Dewey Decimal System Dewey Tree Dewey's Books Diana Gabaldan Disney Literature Diversity Rocks Divine Comedy Do Re Mi DogEar Reading Dogeared Don Quixote Dracula Read a Long Dream King Dystopian February DystopYA E Eponymous Challenge E-Book Earth Day East and SouthEast Asia Eastern European Eco Reading Edgar Awards Education Electronic Book End of the World (As We Know It) Eponymous Erotica Romance Essay Eur-Crazy Every Month is a Holiday Everything Austen EW Summer Books Expanding Horizons F Fall Into Reading Challenge Faerie Book Fairy Tale Fridays Fairy Tales Faith n' Fiction Fall '09 Fall in Love Fall Into Reading Fall-Winter Mystery Reading Fangtastic Fiction Fantasy Fearless Poetry Feminist Classics Femme Fatale Fill In The Gaps Project Final Frontier Finish That Series Fire and Ice Historical Fiction Challenge First in a Series Urban Fantasy Five Star Foodies Reading Forgotten Treasures Four Month Challenge Free Verse Freebie Friday Freedom to Read French Historicals French Revolution Friday Finds Friday Five Friday Reads From The Stacks Full Steampunk Ahead Futuristic Sci-Fi Reading G Guardian 1,000 Novels Challenge Garth Nix Mini Gender Identity and Expression Genre Challenge Georgette Heyer German Reading Ghostly Challenge Gilmore Girls Give Me Moore GLBT Global Reading Global Voices Gothic Novel Graphic Novels Great Books Great War Guardian's 1000 Novels Gunter Grass H Herding Cats Challenge Herding Cats II Challenge Historical Fiction Challenge Hans Christian Anderson Harlequin-Silhouette Harry Potter Haruki Murakami Haunted Post Health and Wellness Heart of a Child Heartbreakers Heavy Reading Hello Japan Henry VIII Herding Cats Here Be Dragons Heroine's Bookshelf Hidden in Plain View Hidden Treasures Highlander Historical Fiction Historical Mysteries Hogwart's Reading Holiday Read-a-thon Holiday Swap Hometown Hop A Long Git A Long Horns and Halos Horrible Dare How To Read and Why Huge TBR Readathon I I Dare You to Accept This Challenge I Heard It Through The Grapevine I Suck At Challenges I Want More iChallenge iFae Ignite Your Faith Immigrant Stories Immortals After Dark In Their Shoes Index Librorum Liberorum Indi Authors Reading Indie Books Infinite Summer Initials Inklings Inspirational E Book International International Year of Biodiversity Into The Old WorldInto the Wild iPoe Story Reading Challenge Irresistible Review It's Good to Be Queen Italy in Books iVamp iWere iWitch J July Book Blowout James Patterson Reading Jane Austen Japan Challenge Japanese Literature Japanese Literature Book Group Japanese Literature Read-Along Jean M Auel Earth's Children Series Jean Plaidy Jewish Literature John Cusack John Sandford John Steinbeck Journalism July Book Blowout Just for Fun Just for the Love of It Just4thehelluvit K Kathy Reichs Kay Scarpetta Kiwi YA Kristin Lavransdatter L Lost in Translation Challenge Lambda Latin American Laura Lippman Lauren Willig Leaf Through Books LGBT Library Loot Library Thing Author Life Books Links Lisa Jackson Lit Flicks Literary Blog Hop Literary Locals Live Life to the Fullest Challenge London 2012 Lord of the Rings Readalong Lords of the Underworld Lost in Translation Love Bites Loving the Reviews Lucas Davenport Lucy Maud Montgomery Lynn Viehl's Darkyn Series Lynsay Sands/Argeneau Family Reading M Mystery & Suspense Challenge Man-Booker Challenge Memorable Memoirs Challenge MysteryReaderCafe Challenge M/M Romance Madame Bovary Madeleine L'Engle Read-Along Mailbox Monday Maisie Dobbs Man Booker Prize Man's Best Friend MandNs Summer Seven Manga Margaret A. Edwards Marple-Poirot-Holmes Martel-Harper Mary Higgins Clark Maud Hart Lovelac Medical Madness Medical Mystery Medical Mystery Madness Medieval Memorable Memoir Men In Uniform Mental Illness Advocacy Mexico Reading Middle East Midsummer Night Midweek Morsels Military Mind Body and Soul Mind Voyage Science Fiction Reading Mini Catch-Up Mini Challenge (Lazy Girl Reads) Mini Challenges Blog Mixology Moby Dick Mondays Modern Library's 100 Best Novels Montgomery Mini Challenge Monthly Event Monthly Mixer Mele Monthly Mix-up Mania Most Wanted Monday Much Ado about Shakespeare Challenge Musing Mondays My Favorite Reads Mystery and Crime Fiction Blog Carnival Mystery Read-A-Thon Mystery Reads Cafe Mythopoeic Award N New Authors Challenge New York Challenge November Novella Challenge NaJuReMoNoMo Naming Conventions Nancy Drew National Book Award Project National Just Read More Novels Month National Poetry Month Nattie's Challenge Blog Nautical Fiction Neil Gaiman Nerds Heart Ya Neustadt New Author New Beginnings Wednesdays New Classics New Notions Five New to Me Christian Authors New Year Read-A-Thon New York New Zealand Mini Newbury Newbury Project Nicholas Sparks Reading Nineteenth Century Women Writers Non Fiction Non Fiction Five Challenge Nordic Challenge Notable Books Challenge and Blog Novel Challenge Mini Challenge Novella November Novella Numbers Challenge NYT Most Notable O Once Upon a Time II Challenge Once Upon a Time III Challenge O'Canada O.A.T.E.S. Obscure Oceans 11 Okra Picks Olympic On The Porch Swing Once Upon A Time One Two Theme Operation Actually Read Bible Orange July Orange Prize Project Orbis Terrarum Oscar Wilde Our Mutual Read Out with a Bang Readathon OutdoYourself Reading Outlander Outlander - Diana Gabaldan Outlander Series Reading Outmoded Authors P Pub Challenge P.G.Wodehouse Page to Screen Pages Read Paranormal Paranormal Fantasy Romance Reading Paranormal Ya Reading Paris in July Paris: The Luminous Years Patricia A. McKillip PBandJ People of Color Persephone Persephone Secret Santa Personal Genre Pick Your Poison Planet Earth 2008 Poe Fridays Poetry Poetry Friday Political History Polyglot Agatha Reading Popular Penguins Pre-Printing Press Challenge Presidential Reading Pretty Little Liars PreyPrintz Award Printz Project Progressive Dinner Party Public Domain E-book Pulitzer Pulitzer 1s Pulitzer Project Q Queen of Suspense Quirky Brown R Reading Challenge Addict Reading the 90s Personal Challenge R.I.P. III Challenge R.I.P. IV Challenge R.I.P. V Challenge Romance Reading Challenge RYOB (Read Your Own Books) Rainbow Connection Random Reading Raved-About Reads Re-Read Read A Book A Month Read A Myth Read Aloud Thursday Read and Review Read Em' Yet? Read It Again Read One Book Read Remember Recommend Fiction Read Remember Recommend Teen Reading Read the Book See the Movie Read the Nobels Read With Kids Read Your Dreams Read Your Name Read-A-Long Read-A-Thon Read-A-Thon for Hunger Reading Across Borders Reading Challenge Addict Reading for a Cure Reading for Darfur Reading From My Shelves Reading Full Circle Reading In Order Reading Journal Reading Madly Reading My Name Reading Resolutions Reading The Author Reading Through the Seasons Reading Western Europe Reading Wife Reagan Author Books Really Old Classics Challenge Refer a Book Weekend Relic Novels Religious Reliqiae Rescue Review And Blogging 101 Revisit Your Childhood Favorites Richard Simmons Richard Yates RIP Romance Romantic Suspense Reading Roots Rory Gilmore Books Project Rosie's Riveters Royal Mistress Royal's Romance Royalty Rules Rudy's Reading List Russian Literature Russian Reading S Series Reading Challenge Season IV Short Story Challenge Southern Reading Challenge Spring Reading Thing Summer Reading Challenge Support Your Local Library Challenge Suspense-Thriller Challenge Sara Donati Wilderness Series Sarah Dessen Saturday Network Saturday Review of Books Saturday Search Saturday Shout Out Save That Book Scandinavian School of Life Sci-Fi Experience Sci-Fi Reading Science Book Science In Fiction Scottish Literature Seafaring Seasonal Seconds Serial Reader Series Series Palooza Sexy Reading Shakespeare Shannara Shelf Discovery Shifter Short Story Short Story Mondays Show Me Saturday Show Me The Free Sir Author Conan Doyle Six Books in Six Weeks Social Justice Something About Me Sookie Stackhouse Soup's On South Asia Reading South Asian Author Southern Reading Special Topics in Calamity Physics Speculative Fiction Spice of Life Spirituality Spring into Short Stories Spring Reading Spring Reading Thing Steampunk Stephanie Plum Stephen King IT Stephen King-Richard Bachman Stream of Suggestions Strong Heroines Summer Book Trek Summer Extravaganza Summer is Short: Read a Story Summer Lovin' Summer Mystery Reading Summer Reading Summer Vacation Reading Sunday Salon Sunshine Smackdown Supernatural Sundays Support Your Local Library Surfing Saturdays Suspense-Thriller T TBR Lite Challenge Themed Reading Challenge Themed Reading Challenge Thriller & Suspense Challenge To Be Continued (Perpetual) Challenge Typically British Challenge Tackle it Tuesday Take a Chance Take Another Chance Take Me Away Saturday Take the Journey Tattoo Tuesdays TBR Challenge TBR Dare TBR Lite TC Boyle Teaser Tuesdays Tell It To Me Tuesdays Terry Pratchett Thankfully Reading Weekend The 4Rs Challenge The Fantastical Challenge the Jean Plaidy and Victoria Holt The Nattie Challenge The Odyssey Read-A-Long Themed Reading Challenge ThemeQuest Reading Challenge These Boots Were Made For Walking Meme Three R's Throwback Thursday Thursday Tea Thursday Thunks Thursdays Thoughts Time Machine Time to Relax Time Travel Title Master TKAM Month To Be Continued Tolkien Reading Quest Toni Morrison Mini Top Ten Picks Top Ten Tuesday Tournament of Reading Truth is Stranger Than Fiction Tudor Tuesday Book Talk on Twitter Tuesday Thingers TwentyEleven TwentyTen Typically British U Unlock Worlds Banned Books Unread Authors Challenge Unshelved Urban Fantasy V Victorian Challenge Vintage Mystery Challenge Virtual Advent Tour V.C. Andrews Valley of the Kings Vampire Diaries Vampire Files Reading Challenge Vampire Series Vampires Venice Victorian Victorian Literature Vietnam War Reading Challenge Vintage Mystery Reading Visit to Oz VPR Poetry W What's in a Name 4 Challenge P.G. Wodehouse Challenge What An Animal! Challenge Winter Reading Challenge Waiting on Wednesdays Walter Mosely War and Peace Readalong We Didn't Start the Fire Week in Words Weekend Cooking Weekly Book Talk Weekly Event Weekly Geeks Well Seasoned Reader Well-Rounded Welsh Wendell Berry What An Animal What Are You Reading On Mondays What's In A Name What's On Your Nightstand What's Your Favorite Book this Week When I Was Your Age Where Are You? Whitcoulls Whodunit Wilkie Collins Wind-Up Book Chronicle Winter Holiday Reading Winter Reading Winter Reading Series Winter Words Winter's Respite Read-A-Thon Wise Up Wish I'd Read That Wishful Wednesdays Wisper in My Ear Wolves Reading Woman in White Women on Wednesday Women Unbound Women's Murder Club Reading Wondrous Words Woolf in Winter Word-Filled Wednesday Words Behind the Pictures Wordsworth Classics World Citizen World Party Reading World Religion Worthwhile Books Write On Wednesday Writer Musings 2011 Challenge WWW Wednesdays Y Young Readers Challenge YA Book Awards YA Dystopian YA Historical Fiction YA of the 80s and 90s YA Reading YA Romance YA Romance Challenge YA Through the Decades Yahoo Alphabet Readers Group Year of Down Under Year of Feminist Classics Year of Readers Year of Reading Challenge Year of Reading Dangerously Year of the Historical You Set It Paperback Challenge You've Got Mail Reading Challenge Young Adult Young Readers Z Zombies! Satisfy Your Undying Hunger! Reading Challenge Zora Neale Hurston Mini-Challenge